


И усмиришь гордыню ты

by kapitanova



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Калинды нет на работе. Алисия начинает тревожиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И усмиришь гордыню ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And you have bent your pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460684) by [threeguesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeguesses/pseuds/threeguesses). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2012 для fandom The Good Wife 2012.

В первый день, когда Калинда не появилась на работе, Алисия этого не заметила.  
Ну, не совсем так. Она весь день отлично знала где именно Калинды нет – ни у кофеварки, ни в вестибюле, ни в конференц-зале – но она знала об этом потому, что старалась избегать Калинду. Той нигде не было, и Алисия решила, что ее тактика сработала.

Только потом она осознала свою глупость: это стеклянный офис, черт возьми, и не видеть Калинду можно было только чудом. Даже в те времена, когда они взаимно избегали друг друга, Калинда все время попадалась на глаза. Через три комнаты, через шесть стеклянных панелей, но, тем не менее. Безошибочно узнавалась.  
А сейчас Алисия решила - сбылось ее желание, чтобы Калинда исчезла. Алисия не хотела ее видеть, не хотела продолжать вчерашний разговор. Не хотела слышать ни единого глупого, бессмысленного слова.  
\- Ты была замужем? - это все, что она сумела сказать вчера. Калинда то ли пожала плечами, то ли кивнула, а мысли Алисии скакали в голове, становясь всё злее и злее.  
«За кого ты могла выйти замуж?»  
«Да кто мог на тебе жениться?»  
Но в основном она думала: как скучно.  
Калинда с кольцом на пальце - с букетом, с ипотекой, с любым признаком размеренной семейной жизни - выглядела настолько нелепо, что мозг отказывался рисовать эту картинку. Калинда стояла в дверном проеме, ждала новых вопросов или просто чего-то ждала, но Алисия не знала, что сейчас сказать. Каждая новая деталь, которую Калинда рассказывала о себе, несла все меньше смысла: словно складываешь паззл, а картинка получается совсем не такой, как думалось раньше. Что это и не картинка вовсе.  
Алисия неожиданно разозлилась, чуть ли не до тошноты. Раз уж Калинде хочется быть такой непостижимой - пусть будет. Алисию это больше не волновало.  
В результате она так ничего и не сказала, и Калинда ушла, но медленно, будто надеясь, что ее оклинут.  
Эта надежда бесила.  
Так что целый день потом каждая минута, когда она не видела Калинду – у кофеварки, возле лифта, через бесконечные стеклянные стены - была минутой личной победы. Алисия так увлеклась, что не заметила очевидного несоответствия.

На второй день, после обеда, Кэри заглянул в ее новый кабинет.  
\- Ты видела Калинду?  
Алисия едва взглянула на него, не желая отвлекаться от вычитки документов.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ладно, – Кэри взялся за косяк и стал раскачиваться взад-вперед, словно вертлявый подросток. Будь её воля, Алисия послала бы его в кровать, оставив без ужина. – Просто вчера ее тоже не было на работе.  
Это заставило ее обратить внимание.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
Калинда никогда не пропускала работу. Или – почти никогда. В тот день, когда Алисия разорвала с ней отношения, Калинда пропала до конца дня. Тогда Алисия чувствовала себя всемогущей, а потом загрустила. И потом, в конце концов, взбесилась.  
И сейчас, похоже, все, что было связано с Калиндой, стало её бесить.  
\- Уилл сказал, – Кэри пожал плечами и оттолкнулся от двери в последний раз, выходя из офиса. – Уж он-то должен знать, – бросил он напоследок через плечо.  
Алисия хмуро уставилась на стопку документов перед собой. Через минуту она достала телефон и пролистала список контактов до нужного номера (она все еще не вернула Калинду на скоростной набор, несмотря на все неудобства). Шли длинные гудки, но никто не отвечал.  
От досады Алисия рассердилась на себя. Она снова взялась за работу, нервно прикусывая и пожёвывая колпачок маркера – старая привычка, от которой она избавилась еще в колледже. Из-за этого пришлось в спешке подновлять помаду, когда надо было бежать на встречу с клиентом.  
Тем не менее, она не волновалась. Пока еще нет.

На третий день Алисия стала высматривать.  
Калинды не было ни в ее кабинете, ни в одном из конференц-залов, где она сидела время от времени. Ее не было ни в комнате для отдыха, ни на кухне, и когда Алисия проверила пижонский, покрытый деревом холодильник, то не обнаружила там аккуратно запакованных фруктов. И молока тоже.  
Чтобы убедиться, Алисия проехалась на лифте по этажам «Локхарт и Гарднер» шесть раз. Калинды не было нигде.  
Она начала звонить ей. Она нервничала и злилась оттого, что нервничает, от ее обычного спокойствия не осталось следа. Сегодня не было даже гудков. Алисия шесть раз бросала трубку, услышав автоответчик, прежде чем наконец-то оставила сообщение.  
\- Позвони мне, – сказала она нетерпеливо и отключилась в последний раз.  
Алисия начала размышлять. В первый момент она подумала про Лемона Бишопа, потому что в её измученном мозгу понятия "Калинда" и "брак" не состыковывались, как одинаковые полюса магнитов. Она подумала, не позвонить ли Лане Дилейни, но потом отказалась от этой идеи, боясь, что это может только добавить Калинде проблем, Лана опять примется за своё.  
Потом она стала думать, кому ещё можно позвонить.  
К тому времени, когда народ вернулся с обеда, она уже готова была убить себя или Калинду. Кусочки сложились, с яростной очевидностью, и Алисия не хотела смотреть на получившуюся картинку. Опасность, вспоминала она, ведь Калинда призналась, что муж был…  
(В какой-то мере ей мешал собственный опыт, вводил в заблуждение. В представлении Алисии «неудачный брак» означал «измены» и «ушла любовь», расхожие, но причиняющие боль выражения, которыми пестрят книжки по психологии и колонки в женских журналах. У ее родителей был неудачный брак, теперь и у нее тоже. На эту фразу она нажимала иногда, как на синяк, проверяя, болит ли еще, но уже не болело. Не сказать, чтоб это ее пугало.)  
«Мне не нравилась моя жизнь, – услышала она Калиндины слова, произнесенные миллион лет назад, – и я изменила ее».  
Алисия села на стол. Ее губы прошептали "о, господи", но она уже не слышала саму себя.

\- Уилл, Калинда сегодня на работе? – Алисия уже знала ответ, знала его глубоко, твердо и инстинктивно, но еще надеялась на последний шанс, на последнюю соломинку, за которую можно ухватиться. Может, Калинда просто работала над делом в городе.  
Уилл встал с кресла. Он явно встревожился, и Алисия попыталась стереть с лица всепоглощающий страх.  
\- Нет, – медленно ответил он, и Алисия окончательно осознала, что случилось. Потому что вот оно. Вот он, последний кусочек, и она не могла… не могла…  
Уилл зачем-то помахал ей - до Алисии не сразу дошло, что это была просьба закрыть дверь.  
\- Алисия… - он подозвал ее к столу. Ее каблуки тонули в ковре словно в болоте, словно в кладбищенской траве. – Послушай. Мне кажется… мне кажется, она собиралась уехать, – произнёс Уилл.  
Алисия моргнула.  
Комната медленно завертелась вокруг нее.

Адрес Калинды все еще был в памяти GPS-навигатора Алисии. Она даже не вспомнила о том, чтобы удалить его, как телефонный номер - наверное, потому что ни разу туда не ездила. Фиолетовый путь разворачивался на экране, полная противоположность дороги из желтого кирпича. «Поверните налево», – сказал умиротворяющий механический голос. Алисия ехала прочь от страны Оз.  
Она снова злилась, ещё больше, чем раньше, и от злости успокоилась. Прежде чем отправиться в эту поездку, она дождалась конца рабочего дня, и была уверена, что обнаружит пустую квартиру на другом конце фиолетовой ниточки GPS. Честно сказать, она толком не знала, что надеялась найти. Новый адрес, может быть, или записку. Хоть что-нибудь.  
(Потому что как могла Калинда? После всего, что было, как она могла даже подумать…)  
Алисия перебрала все кнопки интеркома, пока кто-то не впустил ее внутрь. Номер квартиры был написан на руке, она без колебаний вылетела из лифта, собираясь долго и громко стучать в дверь, а потом идти искать управляющего. Она заставит впустить ее внутрь. Соврёт, если придется.  
А потом она увидела желтую полицейскую ленту.

Никто из соседей Калинды ей не открыл. Алисия колотила в двери полчаса, чувствуя себя истеричкой, которая вот-вот бросится рыдать. Она без сил оперлась на стену и достала телефон. Этот номер она сохранила, чтобы никогда не отвечать на звонки с него.  
\- Какого черта ты с ней сделал? – всхлипнула она, когда кто-то взял трубку. Руки тряслись так сильно, что пластик телефона стучал о сережку.  
Кто бы ни был на другом конце провода, он засмеялся.  
Алисия склонилась к самому полу, ее стошнило. Сигнал сброшенного разговора гудел в ухе, громко и настойчиво.  
Потом она начинала обзванивать больницы.

В комнате ожидания Северо-Западной мемориальной работала глушилка сигнала. На то, чтобы понять это, у Алисии ушло пятнадцать минут, за которые она, скукожившись в неудобном кресле, нажала все светящиеся кнопочки подряд.  
\- Милочка, телефоны здесь не работают, – наконец вмешалась медсестра.  
Ее голос звучал точно так же, как тот, что полчаса назад выдавал ей информацию мучительно маленькими порциями («Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, мэм» и «Да, в наших записях значится Калинда Шарма»), но, конечно, Алисия понимала, что вряд ли это та же самая женщина. Всё вокруг расплывалось, словно ненастоящее. Слова "огнестрельное ранение" звенели в ушах, как будто её саму подстрелили, Алисия всё никак не могла успокоиться.  
Растерянно кивнув медсестре, Алисия встала и пошатываясь пошла через стерильные коридоры на выход. Она смутно понимала, что должна позвонить Питеру, позвонить детям и объяснить, почему она все еще не пришла домой. Ночь окутала ее холодом и спокойствием. Часы для посещений с девяти утра до половины девятого вечера, сейчас была уже половина одиннадцатого.

Алисия знала, что могла настоять – потребовать - увидеть Калинду – но она боялась. Была в ужасе, на самом деле. Она не хотела видеть. Не чувствовала, что имеет на это право.  
Можно было бы отделаться от Питера отговоркой о срочном вызове на работу, но она слишком устала, чтобы врать. Питер сильно удивился, но остался спокойным, и в первую очередь спросил: «Как ты?» родным теплым голосом, придав Алисии сил говорить дальше.  
\- Ты знал, что она изменила имя? – спросила Алисия под конец. Она уже рассказала ему, как боится, о панике, выворачивающей внутренности, которую она испытала при виде полицейской ленты. Рука словно приросла к телефону.  
Питер долго молчал, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Я ей помог это сделать.  
Вот как. Алисию будто ударили под дых, эхо удара отозвалось где-то внутри, глубоко и бесповоротно. Из того, что сказал ей следователь («спал с коллегой по имени Лила»), она смутно понимала, что Питер знал. Но она думала, что просто знал, и между ними была одна ночь, одна ошибка – но не тайный сговор.  
\- Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, – торопливо сказал Питер, запинаясь.  
«Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, о чем я думаю», – едва не огрызнулась Алисия. (Она думала: «Был ли хоть кто-нибудь? Хоть кто-нибудь, кому ты доверилась, а он не был бы...» Она не хотела думать о Питере).  
\- Нам не удалось проверить её прошлое, – рассказывал Питер своим «судебным» голосом. – Мы всегда проверяем, каждого нового сотрудника, и у неё что-то было нечисто. Она называла себя Калиндой, но все, связанное с этим именем - номер социального страхования, банковский счет, кредитные записи – было слишком новым. Но она была лучшей, отличная репутация, так что я дал ей шанс объясниться. Я сказал, что приму ее на работу, как только она предоставит мне свои старые документы. Она не хотела этого делать.  
Алисия осознала, что идёт по тротуару вдоль отделения интенсивной терапии. Она села на скамейку под каким-то хвойным деревом. Где-то вдалеке завыла сирена.  
\- Я сказал, что помогу ей, – продолжил Питер. – Подправлю записи, чтобы Калинда Шарма могла пройти проверку подобно нашей. «Я всего лишь хочу убедиться, что ты не преступница», – сказал я ей. Она ответила, что не преступница, и через некоторое время назвала мне свое имя – Лила. Так я и узнал.  
Алисия вцепилась в изогнутый железный поручень.  
\- Так она была? Преступницей, я хочу сказать.  
Питер вздохнул.  
\- Нет. Было несколько приводов, но – нет.  
\- Ты знал, что она была замужем? – металл холодил, холод просачивался под пальто. Алисия пожалела, что не надела перчаток.  
\- Да. Но ее муж, он… - Питер прервался, тяжело вздохнув. – Алисия, мы нашли полицейские отчеты. Счета из больницы. Ничего серьезного, но…  
Подступила тошнота, Алисию бросало из холода в жар. Железо скамейки жгло.  
\- Питер, – всхлипнула она и поняла, что плачет первый раз за весь вечер. Первый раз за несколько месяцев. – Питер, мне кажется, это я виновата.  
И она рассказала.

Новая медсестра нашла ее утром, свернувшуюся калачиком на обшарпанном синем диване в комнате ожидания.  
\- И к кому вы пришли? – спросила она, после того как разбудила и дала глотнуть кофе. Где-то в здании должен быть Старбакс.  
Алисию вдруг смутил этот вопрос.  
\- Я не то, чтобы… к подруге. Она, эм… Я не знаю, в каком она состоянии, – ватный язык с трудом ворочался во рту.  
Сестра понимающе улыбнулась и снова поделилась кофе. Алисия представила себе, как она выглядела в измятом костюме и с размазанным макияжем, сидя в отделении интенсивной терапии. Через два ряда от нее сидела семья из четырех человек и испуганно ждала. Даже младенец не плакал.  
\- Калинда Шарма, – сказала наконец Алисия, влезая в туфли. – Ее привезли, я думаю, – она запнулась, чтобы подсчитать, - четыре дня назад.  
Её голос звучал почти заискивающе.  
\- Она из моих больных, – медленно кивнула сестра. – Палата 603. Вы будете ее первым посетителем.  
Алисия побледнела.  
\- Я не думаю… Она даже не знает, что я здесь, – промямлила она. – И время посещений наступит только, – она посмотрела на часы, – через три часа.  
Сестра пристально посмотрела на нее.  
\- Как хотите, – сказала она, вставая из соседнего с Алисией кресла и забирая свой кофе. – Я буду здесь до семи, если вы вдруг передумаете.  
Алисия не передумала. Она нашла кофейный ларёк на втором этаже, подкрасилась и причесалась в туалете. В половину седьмого она позвонила Уиллу в офис и наговорила на автоответчик, что не придет сегодня на работу. В качестве оправдания приплела детей. В ларьке были шоколадные булочки, она съела две, сидя в нижнем фойе, и перепачкалась.  
\- Я сказала ей, что вы приходили, – сказала Алисии медсестра, когда они встретились в лифте. Алисия молча холодно улыбнулась.  
В восемь тридцать семь она села в машину и поехала домой.

После ланча она снова оказалась в больнице.  
Вернувшись в пустую квартиру, она подогрела себе банку супа, но суп так и остыл нетронутым на плите. Алисия повалилась на кровать, не раздевшись. Она проснулась через три часа, чувствуя себя так, будто с нее сдирали кожу. Вылила остывший суп и приняла душ. И после этого ей уже ничего не оставалось, кроме как сесть обратно в машину.  
Продавец в ларьке улыбнулся, когда она купила третью булочку и кофе.  
\- Ладно, – сказала она себе в комнате ожидания. Семья из четырех человек все еще здесь, младенец срыгнул на свой крошечный свитер. Мать раздела его, и он явился во всей красе, румяный и непоседливый, довольный своей наготой. Его пухлые ручки победно мельтешили в воздухе.  
\- Ладно, – сказала она снова.  
Палата 603 – одиночная, так что Алисии не нужно было искать по кроватям кого-нибудь, похожего на Калинду. Напротив, Калинда сразу бросалась в глаза, сидела на кровати и скривившись разглядывала желе на подносе.  
Алисия, которая до этого момента не осознавала, что приготовилась увидеть Калинду без сознания, опутанную трубками, бросилась в слёзы.  
Калинда воскликнула, ударившись локтем о лоток:  
\- О, я…  
Лицо серое, никакого макияжа, губы бледные, какими их Алисия ни разу не видела, а грязные волосы были собраны назад резинкой, которая никак не могла быть Калиндиной. На виске синяк. Они долго молча смотрели друг на друга, не веря своим глазам.  
\- Сестра сказала, ты ушла, – наконец произнесла Калинда, отставляя желе.  
Алисия заметила, что у той на руках не осталось ни одного кольца, пальцы казались тонкими и голыми.  
У Алисии слова застряли в горле.  
\- Я не… - она протянула Калинде булочку с кофе и беспомощно спросила: – Тебе можно такое?  
Калинда приподняла бровь. Без косметики овал ее лица выглядел тверже и мягче одновременно.  
\- Наверняка нет.  
Но все равно протянула руку к еде. На ее запястье был больничный браслет.  
Алисия рухнула в кресло рядом с кроватью.  
\- Я думала, ты умерла, – всхлипнула она. – Почти сорок пять минут я на самом деле думала, что ты умерла.  
Калинда обхватила стакан обеими руками, будто греясь, ей явно было неуютно. Алисии хотелось дотронуться до ее волос или шеи, погладить узкую спину под больничной рубашкой. Она бы так и сделала, будь это Зак или Грейс. Будь это кто-нибудь другой, не Калинда.  
\- Прости, – сказала Калинда после паузы. Она взялась за пластиковую крышку. – Я не могла… Я хотела позвонить на работу… - она растерянно замолчала.  
Алисия тёрла мокрые глаза основаниями ладоней. Чувствуя себя совсем жалкой, икая и всхлипывая при каждом вздохе. У нее никогда не выходило красиво плакать.  
Когда она отняла ладони, увидела рядом со своим плечом висящую в воздухе руку Калинды.  
\- Алисия… Я не могу… - она говорила мягко, но лицо выдавало приближение срыва. – Пожалуйста, не надо…  
Это боль, поняла Алисия. В этом взгляде – боль. Она взяла Калинду за руку, хотя немного сомневалась, можно ли. Ладонь у Калинды была горячая, маленькая, непривычная на ощупь.  
\- Куда тебя… - Алисия остановилась, не в силах спросить об этом.  
Рука Калинды напряглась, но хозяйка ее не убрала.  
\- В живот, – она поморщилась, кивнув на желе, и прибавила, помолчав: – Больно.  
\- Да, я слышала, что обычно так и бывает при огнестрельных ранениях, – нервно засмеялась Алисия. – Уилл сказал, ты собиралась уехать.  
Калинда заторможено покачала головой.  
\- Он знал твое имя. Мой… Ник знал твое имя.  
«Ты не могла нормально предупредить меня?» - едва не спросила Алисия. Могла спросить месяц назад, неделю назад. Сейчас на первый план вышли другие вопросы: в безопасности ли она? А ее дети? Нужно кому-то позвонить? Надо ли звонить в полицию?  
Но что-то мешало задать эти вопросы. Мешал ещё один вопрос, про Калинду, уезжавшую и не уехавшую; Алисия пыталась связать эти два действия между собой. Что-то огромное, сложное и абстрактное. Что-то, больше похожее на «почему?».  
И этот вопрос… где-то за ним спрятана разгадка. Разгадка, от которой жизнь Алисии откроется по-новому, поменяет направление.  
\- Хорошо, – спокойно сказала она Калинде, – я понимаю.  
На самом деле, не понимала. Еще нет. Паззл расплывался в глазах, слишком яркий, чтобы на него можно было смотреть.  
Алисия склонила голову и прикрыла глаза.

И усмиришь гордыню ты, пройдя сквозь одиночество. (Д. Г. Лоуренс, "Напоминание")


End file.
